Undeniable
by Kathy0518
Summary: Derek meets Pen in Chicago, likes her right away. Too bad she is married. It's AU I borrow Nick Wells from my Dear friend Darkgirl3 with her blessing Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia was sitting in a tiny room wishing she listened to her friend when he told her not to hack the FBI's computer system just to prove she could. She wanted to be home with her kids and watching the latest movie that caught her daughter's fancy. No she was in a small room waiting to here her fate. Jail time she knew she would probably get and that scared her because who would take care of her children. Luckily she had a really good man in her life named Jessie that promised to look after her kids if anything ever happened to her, and they were with him now. Pen closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. "Miss Garcia?" a man said with dark brown hair and Pen got nervous. The man took the seat across from her. "Miss Garcia, here is the deal and it took a great deal on my part to make this situation different. I work for the BAU in the FBI stationed here,and would like you to come and work for me. Now before you say no it's here or jail and I know you have two kids to think about." The man said. "This is blackmail, why would the feds want me?" Pen asked, stunned by what was going on.

"Miss Garcia. You hacked a government agency and we need to know how you did it and keep that from happening again. You will work for my team." The man said and got up. "I will leave you to decide, my name is Aaron Hotchner by the way and I hope you make the right decision." Hotch was

walking out when he heard Pen say she will do it. Hotch smiled and told her that a few agents will pick her up Monday morning for work and report to him. "I get called on a lot that it may not be me you meet with, JJ who is are media liaison who is pregnant and due soon so she is not flying with us, she is aware of you and will help you with this transition." Hotch said and opened the door and held it open for her. Pen shook his hand that he held out. "See you Monday or if there is a case when we get back, and Garcia don't run." Hotch said sternly. Pen nods her head at Hotch and follows the agent who is escorting her home.

When Pen got home she walked inside and went right to her children rooms and saw they were sleeping. "Jenny, just fell asleep so if you wake up I will kick you ass and Justin has been down since six thirty, he missed his Mom." Jessie said as he leaned against the door. Pen gave her daughter a kiss, did the same to Justin and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Jessie didn't say anything about where she was, he knew her well enough that she will talk when she was ready. The two just sat there in complete silence."I almost went to jail tonight, and my babies would have no Mom or Dad and it's all my fault." Pen cried. Jessie walked over to her and knelt down next to her and puller her into his arms. Jessie just let her cry knowing she needed to cry. Jessie let her cry until he carried her to her room and put her in bed. He kissed her forehead."It will be okay Pen, I know it will, and Justin and Jenny will be okay cause they have you and you guys have me," Jessie said. He waited till she fell asleep then went to his own room, he had to be up in a few hours for work.

The weekend went by so fast, Pen and Jessie worked out a schedule for the kids so someone would be home with them, cause school wasn't in session again till August and it's only June 25th. Pen put on her most normal suit she owned. Jessie told her that she has to be herself, so she wore a crazy color as her shirt, Pink and green and some purple. There was a knock on the door and she kissed her babies goodbye and kissed Jessie and followed the man in suits. The drive wasn't too bad. Pen got out of the car and was escorted into the building, expecting to see Aaron Hotchner, she was greeted by a tiny blond women. Must be JJ she thought cause she had a big baby bump. The women smiled. "You must be Penelope , I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ. Hotch wanted to be here, but the team got called on a case. They are all really great, you will like them." JJ said and Pen smiled. JJ showed Pen to her office and pointed to hers just in case she needed anything. Pen heard the door close and let out the breath she was holding. JJ seems nice I just don't know if I can do this, she whispers to herself.


	2. Moments

Chapter: One

Running

Penelope had been a week in the BAU and the pictures she had to look at made her sick to her stomach and at night she would go home and hug her kids and have Jessie talk her out of fleeing again. "You need to stop doing that." he tells her all the time. The team she hasn't met yet they were still away.

Pen hated violence so she never understood why she was once married and to a cop of all people. Pen cringed at thinking of Jake Monroe. Jake was her first everything, and then he was nothing at all. Pen remembered like it was yesterday., her parents being killed, her brothers shutting her out cause they hurt so bad and then there was Jake Monroe promising her forever, normally she was level headed and thought things, but after she lost everything she clung to the one person that promised to love her forever. It might have been cause she was pregnant too and he was the father. Jake and Pen were married and then there daughter was born. They moved to Chicago and Jake became a police officer and they were the perfect family. Pen stayed home and took care of Bethany and improved her hacker skills that Jake had no idea about. They were all happy and then things changed, Jake was distant and was pushing her away, but she remained the devoted wife and ignored all the rumors that she heard.

She even threw her every other weekend BBQ and that was when her life changed forever cause she met him, and she was never the same again.

Flashback

**Pen was cleaning her house getting ready for the BBQ hoping that this would make her husband happy again, Pen was cleaning when she heard the door bell. "I'm coming she yelled, checking on Bethany then went to the door. Pen opened it and saw her other favorite cop Nick Wells, he has been a really good friend to her, she met him at one of her husbands poker night and he always stopped in to check on her, but today he wasn't alone. "Hey I hope it's cool, I brought my best friend Morgan with me, he just got back from being gone for a while." Nick said as he gave her a hug. "Any friend of yours is welcome here. Nice to meet you Morgan!" Pen said and held out her hand. "It's Derek Morgan actually,it's nice to meet you too. Something smells good." **

**Derek said and Pen smiled. "Thanks hon Jake is not a fan but all the guys love it so I make it for them and make him his own." Pen said. "I wouldn't make him anything. Nick grumbled. Pen smiled at him and went back to preparing the salad. "Mooomy mooomy!' Bethany yelled.**

**Pen turned around and saw her daughter holding the television remote. "Mooomy. Tb no work"**

**Bethany pouted. "It does work honey, you just can't watch Walker." Pen said. Pen smiled when her daughter looked at Nick. "Niiiick! Blease make Ralker texwas Wanger play pleaeeese!" Bethany begged. "How about Nick sits and watches Barney with you, would you like that?"**

**Pen said hiding her laugh and Nick looked like he wanted to kill her. "Weally Nick? U ratch Barney rith me?" Bethany looked so cute, Nick picked up the little girl who smiled and hugged him. Pen smiled at Derek who was making fun of Nick. Derek offered to help and they talked for a while. The BBQ happened and she was being a hostess and Derek was talking with Nick when he watched Natalie (She is the secretary for the station) walk in and the guy she was screwing at the precinct earlier walk right behind her. Derek was about to ask Nick who he was when he saw her walk up to Pen and give her a little kiss and Bethany called him Daddy. Derek pulled Nick to the side and told him what he saw. Nick shook his head," Pen is hardheaded, she won't believe it till she sees it. Natalie isn't the only chic he is screwing, he usually sleeps with hooker and stuff, Natalie and Pen hang out"Derek was mad that this man was screwing some chic when he had Pen at home. Then he is shocked cause why is he so mad, he never cared before. **

**Pen felt the party was a success, but Jake was still not around a lot. Pen got tired of being home all the time and so she took herself and Bethany to the park where she saw Derek playing with a dog, throwing a Frisbee and the dog was catching it. Bethany saw Derek and ran over to him.**

"**Dewek!" Bethany yelled. Derek turned around and smiled when he saw Pen and Bethany.**

"**Hey Derek. Haven't seen you since the BBQ. How have you been?" Pen said walking closer. **

"**Yeah I went to see my family for the week and Monday I start back at work. " Derek said walking over to the bench where Pen was. "Ah yeah Jake hasn't been home much so I wasn't sure I you and him were working the same case." Pen said laughing as Derek's dos chased Bethany around and she was laughing. "No um I won't be working with him much, I along with Nick are going to work for the bomb squad unit." Derek said. "He is Clooney by the way." Derek said to Bethany who was petting him. "Bomb squad wow that is dangerous, you're girlfriend is going to be worried sick." Pen said. Derek smiled at her concern. "No girlfriend for me right now, I have no time but my Ma is worried and my two sisters." Derek said. "Yeah when Nick told me he wanted to work for the bomb squad I about slapped him in his head, but I didn't cause well that would not be nice." Pen said. "Nick would have found that hot, so you would have been fine."**

**Derek said and laughed when Pen smirked back at him. "What would you do Derek Morgan if I went to slap you?" Pen said with a giggle. Derek was laughing and said the first thing that came to his mind; "baby girl I have better things for you to do with me then slap me, and me to you."**

**Derek said and laughed when he saw her blushing. The conversation ended when Bethany ran up. "Mommy, can Dewek come with us for lunch?" Bethany asked. "If he doesn't have plans"**

**Pen said. Derek smiled at Bethany and picked her up causing her to giggle and smile up at him.**

"**Sounds like good way to spend my day." Derek said. The three plus Clooney went to the local diner and had lunch and spent the whole day together. Pen got home at eight and Bethany was already asleep. Jake wasn't home yet and she had such a good day that she didn't want him to ruin it. **

**And that moment was the start of Pen and Derek, even if she was still a married women. Derek spent everyday he could with Pen and always included Bethany, Nick thought he was playing with fire but he loved seeing Pen and Bethany so happy. Nick did worry though that Derek knew about Jake and didn't tell her. Nick knew it would blow up in his face, he just had no idea how much. **

**A month later a crying Pen shows up at Derek's apartment crying, when Derek opens the door. Pen runs into his arms and doesn't let him go. Derek brings her inside and sits her on the couch.**

"**Where is Bethany?" Derek asked. "She is staying at a friends house. I came home after dropping off Bethany and he told me that we needed to talk. I knew it was coming and in a way O had relief cause I was having these feelings." Pen said through her tears. "what kind of feelings?"**

**Derek asked. Pen looked at him, and he knew but wanted her to say. "What did Jake say baby girl?" Derek asked. "That he has been sleeping with some chic and she is pregnant, but she doesn't want her, and that we have to take care of the baby when he or she is born. Do you believe the nerve of that man. I was so mad that I grabbed my keys and left." Pen said calming down. Derek wiped away the remaining tears. "Why do you stay with him baby girl? You could do so much better." Derek said. Pen looked at him. "You're a good friend Derek, but we both know that isn't true at all. He is the only guy to ever truly love me." Pen said. Derek took her hand and rubbed circles on it to calm her down. "Now baby girl, you know that ain't true. You know I love you. It happened so fast, but it's real what I feel for you." Derek said waiting for a response. Pen just leaned over and kissed him like he wanted her to from the first day he met her.**

**Derek deepened the kiss letting his tongue meet hers for the first time, no matter what happens in his life, this kiss he will never forget. Derek broke the kiss looking into her eyes and he saw what he felt staring back at him. Derek kissed her again first her lips then made his way slowly to her ears, throat, kissing her lips after every nibble. Derek slowly unbuttoned her shirt kissing each and every bit of skin that was revealed to him till her shirt was off. Derek wanted to tell her how **

**beautiful he found her, but he knew that words didn't matter, showing her was more important to telling her. Derek helped Pen take off his shirt that she was trying to get off of him but he could tell she was nervous. Derek took his shirt off the rest of the way and stood up bringing Pen with him. "Come to bed baby girl so I can love you properly." Derek said as he held out his hand for her to take. Pen gave her hand and more than that she gave her heart and Derek felt the shift and they didn't make it to the bed before the rest of their clothes were shed. Derek gave her a soft kiss and followed her onto the bed kissing every inch of skin he could find. Pen was finally making some noise that he was waiting for and his hand traveled down her body to her opening, sliding one finger inside her, just slowly pushing in and out watching her moan and arch onto his hand.**

**Derek was so hard, he wanted to taste every inch of her, but for now he needed to be inside of her and now. Derek kissed her one more time before he slid inside her. Derek went slow at first never wanting to forget this moment, he heard men talk about feeling like this but never till tonight did he experience this for himself, and the moan and whimpers he was hearing spurred him on as he picked up his pace. Derek could tell she was almost ready to come, so he stopped kissing her and licked and sucked on one nipple then the other sending her over the edge, Derek picks up the pace going faster as she ordered him to do, he moved just a bit inside her and hit her g-spot every time and sent her over again. "Come on baby girl one more keep moving with me baby girl" Derek said as he pumped in and out of her hitting that spot every time. Derek slammed in and out of her two more times, exploding into her taking her over the edge with him again. Derek didn't want to move off of her and from inside her so he rolled her over so she was on top. "Derek, wow I-I …..." Pen tried to say. "What is it baby girl, did I hurt you?" Derek asked worried. "No no no Derek you were wonderful. I-I never had that many before." Pen said blushing. Derek smiled and kissed her again. "Now baby girl I feel it's my job now to give you more than I gave you then last." Derek said as he rolled over and Pen said "Oh boy" with a smile before they continued what they started earlier, making memories they would never forget.**

**The next morning Derek woke up with Pen at his side hearing his door open, only one person had a key and it was Nick. Getting up he covered Pen and kissed her lips, putting some clothes on he walked in the living room to see Nick sitting on the couch. Nick was grinning, he knew who that top belonged too. "I knew she would be here, so you told her about seeing Natalie with Jake and she wasn't mad?" Nick asked but saw the look on Derek's face and then Nick paled and Derek turned around and saw a fully dressed Pen who was wearing his shirt grab the shirt off the couch. 'You want to keep secrets, you should learn to talk lower." Pen said. Derek and Nick stood shocked as Pen walked out. Derek snapped out of it and ran after her, put her car pulled away just as he ran through the hallway towards the door. Derek walked inside and sat on the couch.**

**Nick sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I am real sorry man, I had no idea she was awake." Nick said. "Don't be man, it was my fault. We have to go, going to be late for work.**

**Derek called Pen but she never picked up. He got a hard case and when he was able to wrap up the case he went to see Pen at her place, and saw a for sale sign on the door. Derek went in search of Jake who was at a bar, Nick was there too. Derek walked over to where Jake was, Nick stood up cause he thought Derek was going to beat the shit out of him."Where is Pen?" Derek said.**

**Jake who was drunk just laughed. "I know she fucked you last night, took you long enough. See now she is just like me. And where is our Dear Pen, she fucking left me and took the kid, I say good riddance to the kid but Pen going to miss her, she was a freak in the sheets huh man!" Jake said and Derek punched him in the face. Nick pulled Derek out of there and took him home.**

**Meanwhile Pen and Bethany pull into a driveway and as soon as they park they are greeted by a man who gives Pen a hug and says "Welcome to your new home!" **

**end of flashback. **

Pen was cooking dinner when Justin walked in and pulled on her skirt. "Mama?" Justin said,

Pen lifted the little boy on to the counter. "what's wrong baby?" Pen asked. The little boy looked at his Mom and sighed. "Do I have a Daddy? Cuz jo says Jessie no look like me. Jennnni says that my daddy was great so where is he?" The little boy asked. Pen hid her tears. "Baby when your older I can tell you about him, but know that if he could be here he would." Pen said, that seemed to please the little boy who ate the celery his Mom was cutting and asked to get down. Pen heard him yell that Mommy told me about Daddy finally. Pen sat down letting the tears fall. Did she do the right thing? She asked herself as Jessie walks in and kisses her cheek carrying a giggling Justin and Jen behind him.

"Dinner is served"...

_**AN: I worked really hard on this one. I wrote in flashback and I haven't done that in a while, but I needed for you the readers to know what lead to today present time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews Hugs**_


	3. See You Again

The team was still gone, and Pen was transitioning well. Justin and Jen even got to visit there Mom at work when Jessie brought them in and they met JJ. Pen was well onto her becoming great friends with JJ. Pen sometimes was needed to stay later, so Jessie worked his schedule where he could work the five in the morning shift and he seemed to like it. Pen would go home, spend as much time as she could with her children, and head to work.

A week later the team was on there way home and JJ was having a party at her house, the team would be off for a whole week. Pen wanted to meet the team, but Justin was sick and Jessie couldn't miss work so she had to stay home.

At the bureau the team arrived. Nick and Derek were joking with Reid and Emily was having a talk with Jake for hitting on her again. Derek really hated that man, he was a good agent though. He still hated the bastard though.

"Hey guys!" JJ greeted them with a smile.

"You look about ready to pop."Reid said and a hand slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry JJ and Dave damn, why did you hit me in the head?" Dave smiled at Reid and kissed his wife.

"You insulted my wife. J is Garcia coming to the party tomorrow?" Dave asked as he made his very pregnant wife of two years sit down.

"Yeah and if Justin feels better than Jessie is coming too. He is so sweet. I am not sure what there relationship is but they really love each other. You guys will like her a lot. Well heading home now, just wanted to say Hi!" JJ said as she walked to her office. Dave followed after saying goodbye

. Hotch left so he could see his family and Derek left too cause he had to pick up his Mom, who was in town for the the next two weeks. Reid and Emily had some paperwork to catch up on. The team said there good nights and went on their way.

Derek sat at the airport with Nick waiting for his Mom to arrive.

"So when are you going to finally start dating again?" Nick asked. Derek just shrugged. "I know you really loved her, but man I don't think she is coming back. Derek was about to answer him when his Mom walked over to them. Fran hugged both of her boys and Nick grabbed her bag.

"So Derek, working on my grand babies yet?" Fran said causing Nick to laugh and Derek to shake his head.

The next morning Pen woke up to hearing Justin and Jen in the living room probably watch cartoons while Jessie makes breakfast. Pen got up and called JJ to let her know that they all would be there, just that she had to make a stop first but that Jessie would bring the kids with him. Getting off the phone she gave her kids a hug and kiss and gave Jessie a hug.

"Mom! I need a new bathing suit for the new me." Jen said.

"Jennifer, I told you that you get one new bathing suit and you picked it. Go get ready so Jessie can get you two in the pool." Pen said and listened as her daughter grumbled about no fair.

Justin was ready and he had his book with him.

"I'm ready Mommy, and I got my book." Justin said with a smile.

Pen left before the kids and Jessie did, she was picking up her friend she met a week after living here that turned out to be the niece of Dave. Her name is Sophia and she is a school psychologist and next door neighbor to Pen.

Meanwhile Jessie Justin and Jen arrived and were greeted by JJ and Dave.

"Hey guys!" JJ said.

Justin smiled and walked to the chair with his book."

He looks like Derek, but is more like Reid"

Dave joked. Jenny walked around looking around and she stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad.

Not wanting to see him, she went the opposite direction. JJ had so many friends here. Jenny

couldn't wait for her Mom to get here, so she can watch Justin and Jessie can go swimming with her, he liked to play the game Marco Polo with her and she loved every minute of it, but she will never admit it.

At the table Justin sat reading a book a women with a nice smile walked past him and stopped to do a double take. Fran thought this boy looks just like Derek as a kid. Fran sat down next to the little boy.

Justin was taught to be polite so when she sat down, he put his book down. He may be shy but his

mommy taught him to be respectful.

"Hi my name is Fran, what is your name?" Fran asked the boy.

"Justin Garcia Ma'am how is you today?" Justin said.

Fran giggled and talked with the boy who once he opened up to her would not stop talking, Jessie smiled seeing Justin who was quite shy talking to someone other then his family.

In the house Derek was with Hotch and Nick watching the game. Dave walked in turning off the television.

"I have a hormonal and pregnant wife who is about to kill me and then I will kill you and I am pretty sure Aaron I can get Haley to make you sleep on the couch." Dave ordered.

The man walked out one by one. Derek went to find his Mom when he head his name yelled and a little girl ran to him giving him a hug. Derek looked at the little girl, she looked so familiar. It dawned on him.

"Bethany?"

Derek asked looking around for site of Pen. JJ walks over with Dave,

"Her name is Jennifer, her Mom calls her Jenny." JJ said. At that moment Jake walked over looking at her.

"Where is your Mom?"Jake said in not a nice way.

"Like I'd tell you, you big creep." Jenny yelled causing Justin to run over followed by Jessie and Fran. Derek watched a little boy run up to Bethany or Jenny whatever her name was and hug her.

"It's okay Jus, remember when Mommy said you had a good Dad well I didn't."Jenny said.

"He is your Daddy?" Justin asked Hiding behind Jessie who walked over.

Jake sees Jessie, and says

"I should have known she would go and be with you." Jake shouted.

Outside in the driveway Pen and Sophia were opening the door when Pen heard her son scream, rushing into the house and through the door she pushed through the party guest and found Justin who saw her and ran to her. Pen picked him up and saw Jenny and some guy on the floor and then she saw Nick holding Jake, and when Jenny said Mommy. The man stood up and she came face to face with the man that hurt her, challenges her, made her feel happy and loved and gave her a son, the one and only Derek Morgan.

"Pen?"

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much Hugs**_

_**AN 2: Thanks to LoveForPenAndDerek for letting me know my error, Much appreciated :)  
**_


	4. He knew

When Penelope came face to face with the man she ran away from, she wanted to run, but she couldn't.

For one reason she has Justin and Jenny there, and two Jessie was on the floor bleeding from his nose cause she assumed Jake went all Jake on him and beat him up. Penelope moved past Derek and walked over to Jessie.

"Oh my god, Jessie this wasn't suppose to be this way." Pen said handing him the clothe that JJ brought for him.

"Hey hey! I knew what I was doing when I told you to come and stay with me. Plus he wanted to punch me for years. Jessie said with a small laugh.

Jessie sat up and was hugged by Justin and Jenny. Pen smiled at the moment.

Pen saw Nick looking at Justin and she knew she was going to have to tell all.

"So does this mean I can call her Bethany again, cause I love her as Jenny but she is a Bethany through and through." Sophia said.

Bethany ran to Sophia and gave her a hug.

"Yes she always was Bethany." Pen said.

Pen saw Derek staring at her, she had to deal with Jake first.

"Sophia, can you keep Justin busy, and Bethany stay with Jessie. I have to talk to Jake." Pen said but sounded more of an order.

Once Pen saw that Jessie and Sophia took her babies away, she walked up to Jake who was by Nick still and got in his face.

"Listen to me, I may be for non violence but you ever say one word to **my **daughter or **my **son, you will regret ever being born. You gave up the right to her the day I left, and when the divorce was final and you gave up all your rights to her. Don't try to see her or look at her ever again." Pen said with so much anger that Jake took a step back. Pen looked at JJ and saw the question in her eyes.

"I told you my husband was a bastard."

Pen said and went to see her kids and ignore Derek some more, but he grabbed her arm as she walked by him. Pen went to pull away. But Derek just picked her up and carried her away from the crowd, leaving everyone confused and wondering what they missed.

"Derek Morgan, you put me down right this instant, I have nothing to say to you." Pen yelled.

Derek set her down and Pen went to back away but Derek followed her step for step till she was up against a wall or car she wasn't sure, the way he was looking at her had her mind shutting off. Derek finally had her right where he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her get away ever again. Derek wanted to kiss her and as mad as she may be at him, the way she was looking at him, she wanted to kiss him too. Derek knew they had so much to talk about, but all he could hear was his heart beating fast cause he had his baby girl with him again and his world made sense. Derek took a hold of her chin and gave her a small kiss, he didn't want to scare her, but he needed to touch her, make sure she was real. When Pen deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Derek gave into his feelings, his hands roamed over her body just a little touch reminded of their one wonderful moment together.

Derek grabbed her right leg wrapping it around him, making her do the same with the other. Pen moaned when she felt his erection against her and she moaned in approval. Derek broke the kiss to her lips, to move to kiss her neck making her moan as his hands run up and down her side, building the deep ache in her that only he can build. Derek moved his left hand under her shirt to touch skin when he heard a throat clear. Derek let out a growl when Pen pulled away from him when she saw it was Nick. Derek was wondering what was wrong. Pen looked at Nick then at Derek.

"Why are you kissing me Derek Morgan, when you are happy without me?" Pen yelled so the tears would stay at bay.

Derek looked at Pen trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Happy without you baby girl, I looked everywhere for you for two god damn years and nothing. So don't you fucking say I was happy." Derek yelled at her right back.

Pen looked at Nick causing Derek to do the same. Nick walked closer to the two of them.

"Let me explain before you kick my ass." Nick said.

Derek looked at Pen and could tell that she wasn't happy to see Nick, and that was odd, cause before she left, they were best friends.

"Six months after Pen took off she came back to see you. It was the day that Sara and the kids were with you outside of your apartment building. I let her think that you were with her, and told her you were happy. I swear man, I thought I was doing the right..." Nick didn't get to finish his sentence when Derek sucker punched him in the face.

Derek got another good punch on him that knocked Nick down.

Derek looked at Pen who screamed for them to stop when Nick using his leg took his legs from under him and got in a few good jabs of his own. Derek kneed him in the stomach causing Nick to groan and roll off of him. Derek got in a few more punches yelling

"How could he do this to me. "

Derek stopped when he heard his Mom yell "Derek stop!" and saw the little boy that looked like him was watching. Derek got off of Nick who sat up. Sophia along with Bethany came over with some towels that JJ gave them. Sophia went to Nick who she saw earlier today and thought he was hot. Pen took Derek to the side and checked him over, cleaning off the blood.

"Derek, you know better than to fight." Pen scolded.

"He told you I was happy without you and he fucking knew that wasn't true. I used all my resources I had, and nothing. I looked for you for two years. Nick told me to let you go, and he fucking knew where you were and we have a son together." Derek said and saw Pen's look of shock on her face.

"Baby girl, my mother knew the minute she saw him and I did when I saw him too. We need to talk but not here. I don't need the whole team knowing all." Derek said with a smile.

Derek held out his hand to her hoping she would take it, when she didn't Derek sighed but knew that she would be his again soon. He had no doubt. Derek followed Pen inside giving a look at Nick who was arguing with Sophia.

Meanwhile Sophia was getting tired of Nick being a jerk saying he didn't need help. Nick was complaining and she was about ready to slap him.

"Oh my god Nick, stop acting like a five year old and let me help you. Derek kicked your ass good."

Nick had to laugh, his eye was pretty puffy, but he checked her out. She was pretty blond hair brown eyes tiny little thing. Nick wonders why he never noticed her before.

"My head is up here, and if you want me to have sex with you, then we at least need one date."

Sophia said and left a shocked Nick staring at her.

Seeing Pen Sophia went to check on her and make sure she was okay before she went home. Sophia knew she had to get away from Nick before she went back over to him and took him against some wall or in a room, now she knew what Pen meant when she said she knew she loved Derek all at once.

Walking up to Pen who was watching Derek and Fran talk with Justin and Bethany.

"Hey P! Going to head home. Call me with details. Nick Wells...?" Sophia asked.

Pen smiled at her friend and laughed.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Did you want him before or after you saw him with no shirt?" Pen asked back.

"I noticed him the minute he walked in, He is fine." Sophia said.

"I may be mad at him, but Nick is one of the best guys around. Though I am pissed at him right now."

"Thanks P see you tomorrow, coffee my place or yours?" Sophia asked walking away.

"My place since Jessie is out of town and I am off for the few days because the team is."

"Don't run P and talk to him, he deserves that much." Sophia said and walked away.

Pen went up to Justin who was talking to Fran and Derek.

"Hey guys, time to go home. Say thank you to JJ and Dave and everyone." Pen said

Pen watched her kids run to Dave and then JJ giving them hugs.

Derek was talking to his Mom when Pen looked at him.

"Derek, I promise that I won't run and we can talk tomorrow, I am tired it's been one long day. I recognize your picture Mrs. Morgan.. It's very nice to meet you." Pen said and walked to where Jessie was waiting for her with Justin and Bethany.

Derek watched the guy put his arm around his baby girl. Bethany and Justin ran and gave Fran then Derek a hug. Bethany just before she walked away whispered in Derek's ear that Jessie and her mom are just friends, making Derek smile.

Derek and Fran followed soon after heading home, even though Derek wanted to be somewhere else with a certain someone else.

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they mean so much. Hugs to all of you**

**Kathy**


	5. The Talk

Derek Morgan had never been more nervous than he was right now. Behind the door he was standing in front of holds his son and the love of his life, and a little girl who made him sure he wanted kids. If it was with Penelope. Derek was about to knock when he heard; "Mommy, I think he is here, can I let him in?" Justin begged and Derek smiled because he would have done the same thing as a kid.

Derek heard the lock turn and was greeted by Justin and Bethany.

"Hi Derek. Mom and Sophia are making lunch and talking about Uncle Nick." Bethany said then walked to the kitchen. Derek looked and saw Justin staring at him, bending down so he was face to face with the little guy.

"You really my Daddy? If so can you be my sister's too, she has no Daddy." Justin asked.

Derek didn't know what to say but it worked out cause Pen came out of the kitchen to take him to wash up for lunch.

"Sophia is finishing up for me so you can go in there if you want." Pen said.

"Mommy? Can Daddy take me to wash my hands?" Justin asked.

"Sure buddy!" Pen said.

Pen watched her little boy walk up to his Dad and pull him towards the bathroom, Pen wanted to both smile because it was such a cute moment, or cry because seeing Derek with their son she knew she made a mistake.

After lunch and Sophia left Pen had the kids go play in their play room so her and Derek could talk.

Neither know where to start, each has so much to say yet nothing, cause just being together is enough for them.

"I just want you to know Baby girl that I looked everywhere and use all my contacts and nothing. I get you were mad. I missed you." Derek said.

"I missed you too Derek, but you hurt me when you knew about Jake. If you told me that Jake was cheating on me I would have believed you. I felt so bad for leaving and when I found out about Justin.

I went to see you and then Nick who I know he meant well said you were happy, so I left and came back here. I never ever stopped loving you handsome, but I think we need to start fresh and if we still click like we did and feel the same way then I know I am right." Pen said out of breath from talking so much.

"Do you want to know what I know baby girl cause I will tell you. I don't need six months or two weeks. I know what I want and that is you and my son and my future daughter because she will be baby girl and I always get what I want. So enjoy thinking you and I can just be friends." Derek said.

Derek stood and pulled Pen up with him and slammed her against him and kissed her like he was going to be doing for the rest of his life, cause he won't lose her again ever again. Derek broke the kiss and went to say bye to Justin and Bethany and then left leaving a stunned Pen with her two kids staring at her.

"Mommy is he coming back?" Justin asked.

Bethany just smiled, she may have been four when she last saw Derek but she remembered laughing at the funny look on her moms face.

"Justin, No worries he will be back. Mom has the love eyes that Jessie talks about." Bethany said

Pen watched Justin cheer and follow his sister to her room. Her kids were too smart for their own good she thought to herself.

Pen went to the kitchen to make some tea and call Sophia who would be so happy by this turn of events.

It was about dinner time at the Garcia house when there was a knock at the door. Pen opened it and was shocked to see Derek in front of her.

"D-Derek, what are you doing here?" Pen asked glad she could speak a bit.

Derek walked in and saw the kids in the kitchen at the table, Derek walked in and sat a bag down and went to get something out of his car. Pen watched Derek bring Clooney in with another bag.

"What are you doing?" Pen said when she knew full well what he was doing, and she was too shocked to admit she was happy.

"I talked to Jessie after I left and he said I can use the extra room, I am moving in, plus it's closer to work. I am moving in." Derek said.

Derek left the room to see the kids and well Pen just stood there cause well did that just happen...

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. I am working till the weekend. I will try to write more. Note to self, don't put out till all done lol. :) thanks again for all the reviews **_

_**Hugs**_

_**Kathy  
**_


	6. My Family

Pen walked into the kitchen and watched Bethany and Justin smile and laugh with Derek.

"Derek can I talk to you for a minute?" Pen asked as she walked to her bedroom. Derek was right behind her.

"Before you yell Baby girl. Hear me out, it's all I ask" Derek said and when she didn't say anything he continued.

"I did know that Jake was cheating, but the day I saw you. I knew it baby that you were meant to be mine. So I waited and fell for you more and that one night happened and changed it all.

I loved you then now and will forever baby girl. I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too.

I am moving in because I lost you once, I won't lose you again." Derek said stood up gave her a kiss on her cheek and left her room.

Derek, Pen, Bethany, and Justin all sat together like a family. Pen stayed quiet only speaking if she was asked something. Bethany and Pen cleaned the kitchen while Justin and Derek put together a puzzle.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Derek suggested taking a walk with Clooney. They also did that like a real family. That same night Derek stood in the doorway of Justin's room to watch him sleep.

"He isn't going to disappear if you leave his side for a while." Pen said.

"I know that but I just wanted to watch him sleep. I missed so much and Bethany wow she grew up and is just like you." Derek said when he closed the door.

Derek walked Pen to her door of her room, and they both just stood there. Derek really wanted to kiss her and take her to bed so he can show her how much love he has for her. He kissed her forehead and waited for Pen to close her door and went to bed himself.

Later that night Pen woke up after trying to sleep, walking out of her room she saw Derek's door opened. After making sure the kids were sleeping soundly Pen went in search of Derek, seeing the balcony sliding glass door opened, Pen made her way out and saw Derek and sat down in the chair

next to him.

"Can't sleep?" Pen said.

"Not when I have you next to me and I can't hold you." Derek said.

Pen got up and held out her hand, Derek gave her a smile, but instead of getting up, Derek pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. It was a little peck that turned into more. Derek was kissing down her neck leaving little bite marks as his other hand slid under her tank-top. Pen moaned when his finger found her nipple. Derek just touched it and she moaned. Derek grabbed the tank top and pulled it off her and switched so she was on the chair and his knees were on the floor so he could get reacquainted with the body he missed and dreamed about for years. Pen felt like she was on fire when his mouth was back on hers and he pulled her into his arms making Pen wrap her legs around him. Pen could feel Derek's heart beating as fast as hers. Kissing some more Derek carried Pen to bed. They kissed some more clothes came off where it was just Derek on top of Pen kissing her neck as his finger slid in and out of hitting her clitoris making her moan. Derek kissed her to cover her moans.

"Tell me baby girl that you want me, tell me their was no one else.?" Derek asked as he added a second then third finger feeling her hips buck into his hand.

"Oh g-god Derek haven't been with anyone but you baby, please don't stop." Pen moaned.

Derek kissed her as his fingers got the right spot and kissed her to cover up her screaming. Derek kissed her as she came down. Pen's legs were already apart, as Derek moved till his penis was right where he wanted it, Pen moaned and tried to get Derek to move., but he was looking at her with so much love and want that she had tears in her eyes.

"We do this baby girl, all this is mine and your home is wherever you are you hear me, cause my home is here with you like this. Do I get what I want baby girl?...do I finally get all of you?" Derek asked, praying to a god he doesn't believe exist.

"So baby girl...what's it going to be?..."

_**AN: Promise to reply soon. work is kicking my butt this week. I hope you enjoy and once again. Thanks **_

_**Hugs**_

_**Kathy  
**_


	7. The After

Penelope woke up to the light shining in her room, she could hear the kids up and thought she heard Sophia but she wasn't sure. Last night was one of the most life changing moments of her life, it wasn't an easy choice, but she felt that she made the right one.

"Morning Baby girl, did you just wake up?" Derek asked as he walked to the bed.

Derek couldn't believe that he was going to get to wake up next to his woman for the rest of his life. He was a damn happy man. Last night Derek and Pen went to her room and made love all night long and fell asleep just before six A.M. Derek was glad he didn't have to work.

"Your friend is here, she made the kids breakfast, and she said get your happy ass out of bed and eat with us. Her words not mine." Derek said with a smile.

"Tell her to go and find Nick, she is liking Nick very much so hot stuff." Pen said with a smile.

"Let's not discuss Nick now baby girl, I want to eat with my family." Derek said with a kiss.

Pen watched Derek walk out of the room, loving that he was with her now. Getting up and dressed she went to have breakfast with her family.

Later that day Pen and Sophia were at the park with Derek and the kids. Watching Derek chase after the kids made the girls smile.

"Derek is good with them and Beth loves him and Justin has the Dad he always wanted." Sophia said.

"I know I was selfish, but I was hurt and I will forever regret that Derek lost time with his son.

I am still surprised he forgave me so easily. I hope he does that for Nick, he is his best friend." Pen said.

'Yes Mr grumpy pants himself. If he wasn't so hot I would just move on, but god do I want that man. All I need is one night, maybe two. Screw him out of my system and add him to the growing pile."

Sophia said with a laugh.

"Your pile is three guys. Michael who was so wrong for you, Tucker who reminded me of your Dad, and Richard and we won't even go there." Pen said.

"Thanks... You don't think I could have sex and not fall for him?" Sophia said.

"No, because you more than like him already. He is in your mind. Plus Nick Wells is hot, and he is so your style too, just enough bad boy for you." Pen said with a smile.

"Baby girl, I don't ever want to hear that from those pretty lips again." Derek said as he sat next to Pen.

"What if I say it, You going to spank me hot stuff?" Pen said with a giggle.

"That is my q to go. You four have fun. Call me when Jessie gets home. I need to ask him for something and Morgan, no beating on Nick again, yes he fucked up. Just no punching cause he is on my to do list." Sophia said with a smirk.

Derek and Pen laughed at what Sophia said as she left.

"And that there is why I love her. After all she has been through and she is still the same." Pen said.

Derek wanted to ask her about Sophia because she always had some kind of comeback for whatever

anyone said to her, but he would wait, And even if he was mad at Nick, he agreed that she would be good for him and him for her.

Derek sat back against the chair, holding his baby girl in his arms and he was mad happy. Tonight his Mom would be over for dinner and Jessie was going to be coming back, so he would join them as well.

Derek invited Sophia as well.

Meanwhile Nick was at the gym taking out some aggression on the punching bag.

"What did he ever do to you?" Nick heard from behind him.

"Nothing I just need to hit something." Nick answered.

"I come here everyday and I have never noticed you here before, and I would have noticed you."

Nick stopped hitting the bag to look at who was talking to him.

"Really I'd notice you too, so why don't we find and empty shower and get better acquainted." Nick said knowing that she was all talk no words, he met girls like her before.

Sophia walked closer to him and ran her finger up his bare chest;

"I told you the other day that I don't put out till after the first date. Plus I have plans. Friend invited me to dinner and he is quite yummy, may have to sample that." Sophia said, then looked him up and down and then walked away, leaving poor Nick all confused.

Luckily his phone rang knocked him out of his fog.

"Hello"

"Nick, it's Pen. I want you to come to my house for dinner. Derek and you need to be okay again. I won't take no for an answer. Fran is picking you up so no bailing or she will hurt you."

Nick looked at his phone and shook his head, did he know any normal women he thought to himself. One he wanted to take up against every flat surface he could find and fuck her against every wall till her voice was hoarse from screaming, and the other on he was still mad at for leaving, because she didn't just leave Derek,she left him too. Not wanting to get more angry he went back to beating the shit out of the punching bag and not going after Sophia who he could see on the treadmill across the gym.

_**AN: I am back so sorry for the wait. Computer issues. I am back and off today so want to write, thanks all for the reviews. Hugs to you all **_


	8. The Dinner

Penelope was running around the kitchen, Derek was with the kids and Jessie was helping her with dinner, he got home about an hour ago. Pen was happy to see him and he loved seeing her smile again.

"Pen, I am so glad that your happy again. It looks good on you. It's also nice to see I guess I can call it the Derek smile cause until now, the only time I saw that smile was with Justin and..."

"Me I get that smile too." Sophia interrupted as she walked into the kitchen.

Jessie gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and she was all dressed up. Silky green dress that hugs her in all the right places that goes down to the waist then flares out like a ballerina tutu.

"Hot stuff?" Pen called.

Derek walked in.

"Hey baby... nice dress hot date tonight?" Derek said looking at Sophia.

"I wish, work function after dinner and it's mandatory. I got my friend from work to be my date. He is big and muscular and **sigh** so not into me at all. He is more our boy Jessie's type. " Sophia said with a wink.

"And you never introduced me to him, damn I thought you loved me. Jessie said and gave a fake pout.

"Oh I always have your back, and that is why he is picking me up here tonight." Sophia said back.

The three laughed as Jessie went to change.

"He is new to work, he knows every gay guy I know because he knows."

The door bell rang. Pen gave Derek a quick kiss and went to the door to answer. Two minutes later Derek looked up and saw his baby girl, his Mom and Nick walking in together.

Sophia tried to hide her smile when she saw Nick, but she couldn't, man she was so far gone already.

Derek gave his Mom a kiss and was about to say something when Bethany and Justin walked in. Bethany hugged Nick and Justin ran to his Aunt Sophia.

"Sophie, you look so pretty." Justin said with a smile.

Sophia kissed his cheek and Pen laughed when her son turned red.

"Why thank you, you look quite handsome too." Sophia said.

Justin kissed her cheek, got off her lap hugged his grandma and ran into the living room where his favorite show was about to start.

Nick walked over and sat down next to Sophia.

"Hot date huh?" Nick said with a smirk.

"I never said hot date Mr. Wells. I said dinner plan with friends" Sophia said and got up but Nick grabbed her hand.

"where you going?" Nick asked, keeping hold of her hand.

"Away from you. I've done the whole ass hole thing and I am over it, so I am leaving." Sophia said and got up. Nick watched her walk to Pen, whisper something in her ear and walked out of the kitchen. Nick heard the kids sound sad when she said "bye" and then he heard the door close.

Pen walked over to him and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Both Jessie who likes guys and Derek noticed her dress and said something to her, you nothing."

Pen said.

"That girl is mixed central station. I have no idea what she wants. " Nick said.

Fran who was just watching shook her head and sat down next to Nick, and she made Derek and Pen join her. Jessie sat down too.

"I don't know Sophia very well Nick, but I see a young women who has been hurt and is cautious, but she is still who she is. You scare her, cause she likes you." Fran said.

"It's true Sophia use to be the 2.5 kids husband and family and her boyfriend of four years Richard broke up with her and she later found out he was with another girl the whole time. Sophia was pregnant and she lost the baby. Her Dad was her whole world and her best friend. I met her when she was lost. I only met her last boyfriend. Sophia is a complicated mess but she is worth it." Pen said and she went to pull the roast from the oven.

Nick wanted to go apologize, but knew she would slam the door on his face.

After the nice dinner. Derek pulled Nick aside and they talked outside so the kids wouldn't here. There was some yelling and why's, but they shook hands because Nick is his brother and Derek knew he thought he did the right thing.

After dinner Nick dropped Fran off at her hotel and was going to head home, when he decided to going to get a drink. Stopping at the bar he takes a seat and sees Sophia talking to a couple of guys and he gets jealous. Throwing money on the bar Nick walks over to where Sophia is, turns her chair around and picks her up and carries her outside, with her complaining the whole way.

"**Put me down Nick or I will..."**

"what baby take me down. Not going to happen, so tell me was that show for me? Flirting with those guys to make me jealous. Because I know you saw me come in. what do you want from me? Nick asked, setting her down and moving closer to her.

Sophia closed her eyes cause having him this close to her was making her knees weak and no guy has ever done that to her.

"If I say I want you now, will you take me against the car for everyone to see or will you back down from the challenge? Sophia said.

Nick moved her aside and opened the truck door and lifted her up and put her in the seat, even putting on the seat belt. Nick rushed to his side of the truck.

"Your place or mine, your call?"

_**AN: Hey all **_

_**sorry again for the wait. went out to have some so called fun and had a horrible time, rather been writing :)**_

_**AN2: Any of my readers to read Life Choices from Darkgirl 3 she had a little problem with her fridge and a major clean up. Will be back writing tomorrow. **_

_**Hugs**_

_**Kathy  
**_


	9. Giving In

Nick drove to his house, didn't really give Sophia a choice. He wants her and she wants him, they ca just be one night. Pulling into the driveway Nick got out of the truck, rushing to the passengers side door. Nick opened the door, took off Sophia's seat belt and pulled her out of the truck. Sophia moved over so Nick could close the door. Nick slammed the door and then pushed Sophia against it attacking her mouth with kisses. Nick kissed her lips, then throat nibbling leaving little bites on her neck.

Getting on his knees in front of Sophia, Nick put his hand under her dress. Sophia closes her eyes and her head hits the back of the truck.

"Is this want you want from me, a good fuck cause I can do that. I could take you here and now. You think you can just have one night with me?"

Nick asked as he slid his finger into her finding her wet and ready for him. Nick used his other hand to rip off her panties and stuck them in his pocket. Nick not wanting to waste time, lifted up her dress and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Nick worked slow avoiding the one place she wanted his tongue to taste. Nick slide his tongue in and out like he would do with his dick. Nick looked up and saw her eyes were filled with lust and when he finally took her clitoris and sucked it she convulsed around him yelling his named and knees gave out and she slide down till she was eye level with Nick.

Nick smiled and kissed her lips.

"Come on baby lets see if I can make you scream my name multiple times. Nick stood up pulling her with him, then picked her up and carried her into his house.

Meanwhile

Derek and Pen sat in bed just talking, they agreed to do that every night that Derek was home. Because yes they are together, but there is still some hurt. Derek's back was against the wall and Pen's head was in his lap.

"Baby girl... why Virginia? Of all places." Derek asked, while running his fingers through her hair.

"I knew Jessie and he was a safe place for me. Then I met Sophia and Justin I swear is in love with her, he follows her everywhere. I made a family. I missed you so much but was too hard headed to come back. Derek, I need you and Nick to be okay. No fighting. He did what he thought was for the best. Plus Sophia likes him already." Pen said with a smile.

"Yeah he likes her too." Derek said with a smile.

"Well if they can't get together soon, then we will help them." Pen said,

Derek laughed and pulled her on top of him.

"Lets have some fun of our own baby girl." Derek said and Pen giggled.

"Yes sir"

Back at Nick's

Nick made it into the house and half way to his room before he had to kiss her again, she tasted like jasmine and honey, he couldn't get enough of her. Sophia was finally making some noise as Nick removed her dress and leaving her naked. Sophia smiled at him that he found so cute she was nervous.

Nick sat her down on the bed before he removed his clothes after wards he sat down on the bed taking the hair clip out of her head putting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Nick leaned it so he could kiss her, but she kissed him first. Their tongues moved together trying to out duel the other. Nick was growling because she was running her hands down his chest. Sophia's hand was about to go lower when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Nick didn't want to wait he knew she was wet and ready so he got into place and he thrust inside for the very first time. He stayed inside for a minute letting her adjust to him being in here, she may be a flirt, but she cried out when he thrust into her. When she relaxed a bit he pulled all the way out and pushed into her again and again, he picked up the pace when her moans just louder. Sophia was arching her back and Nick took that as she was enjoying it, so he took one of her nipples into his mouth and licked and sucked as he slammed in and out of her, he didn't want to hurt her but the way she was moving against him she was enjoying this as much as him. He heard her whispering his name in bliss as he picked up the pace, basically slamming in and out of her causing her to scream in pleasure. Nick knew he was about to come so he slid his finger into her core stroking her clitoris until she came screaming "Nickkkkkkkkkk"

Nick thrust in and out a few more times, till his stiffened and came inside of her screaming her name in return collapsing against her burying his face in her neck kissing the love bites he left her. Nick rolled them over so she was on top, but she didn't move so he stayed with her still intimately joined.

Fifteen minutes later Nick heard light snoring, he chuckled and pulled the covers over them and kisses her neck and fell asleep himself.

_**AN: Thanks to all of you who review. It means so much. hugs **_

_**Kathy  
**_


	10. The Bar Part 2

The next morning Nick went to shower after another two rounds of sex. Sophia waited till Nick was in the shower and the door was closed, before she slid out of bed which was hard cause she was pretty sore, she hasn't had sex in a long while. She was satisfiable sore and she wanted to stay in bed and wait for Nick to come back. That was what her heart said to do. Her head was saying run and that was what she did. Sophia got dressed and walked outside and remembered her car was at the bar. Remembering seeing a bus stop she walked to it and sat down, the bus came a couple minutes later.

Meanwhile Nick walks out the bathroom in just a towel.

"Sophia, want to go to the diner by the bar so after we can get your car?" Nick asked.

Nick went to look at the bed where he thought Sophia was and saw it empty. Nick cussed and walked back to the bathroom, He knew he should have cuffed her. He thought as he went to gt ready for work.

Two Weeks Later

Pen along with Derek, Nick and the team were at the local bar unwinding after a long two weeks.

Nick was sitting between JJ and Pen and was talking with Derek about the chances of the Bears winning the Super Bowl this year. Nick wanted to ask Pen about Sophia, but was too scared too because Pen and Sophia are friends.

Pen looked up and saw Sophia talking with some cute guy at the bar. Pen excused herself with a kiss to Derek's lips and walked over to her friend.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow her please?" Pen said as she stepped in between them.

Pen looks at the guy.

"You're cute, but she goes home alone so go find an easy girl to take home. Pen said and waited till the guy walked away.

"Hey stranger! Justin has been wondering where his Aunt Sophie is? Me too by the way. Then I heard from Derek, that you and Nick hooked up and you ran." Pen said.

"Pen go live your perfect life and stay the hell out of mine, not all people get what you have." Sophia said as she walked away. Just as she walked away her eyes met Nicks. They flashed anger and sadness, but what she saw scared her more than anger, it was love and she could see. It only made her walk quicker.

Nick watched Sophia hurry away and Pen walk back to the table, and Pen sits back down.

"What did she have to say for herself?" Derek asked.

"Nothing" Pen said as she saw the guy her friend was with talking to some other girl.

Nick stood up and went to where the bathrooms were. Waiting by the ladies room, Nick watched a whole bunch of girls walk out and described Sophia and the girls said she was still in there. Nick made sure it was just him and Sophia in the bathroom and he hit the lock.

Sophia was wiping the tears from her eyes when she saw Nick.

"This is the ladies room sir, no guys allowed. " Sophia said.

Nick pinned her against the sink with his arms on each side of the sink preventing her from moving.

"You walk out on me. Not a word. Just left." Nick said running his left hand up her arm causing her to shiver. Nick leaned in for a kiss and when she met his lips he deepened the kiss, connecting his tongue with her. Nick lifted Sophia onto the counter and had made her wrap her legs around him. Sure that he had a good grip on her, Nick walked them to the door, unlocked it, and opened it without breaking the kiss. Nick walked out to the table where the team was. Said good night and carried Sophia out to his car. He once again buckled her in and ran to the drivers side. Nick saw Derek and Pen walking outside, he honked at them and pulled out.

In the car Nick looked at Sophia who was biting her lip which was what she did all night when they made love. Nick drove home so fast.

Meanwhile Derek and Pen drove home worrying about their friends and wanting to get home to their kids. Derek was loving his new life and hopes that his best friend can get this too.

Nick and Sophia both got out of the truck at the same time. They walked to his door. Nick was about to open it when he turned around.

"Sophia you come into my house with me this time, you don't run. If you are going to run let me know now and I will take you home because I didn't see your car." Nick said. Then opened the door and walked inside.

"So you coming in or what?"

**AN: sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter but important. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You all seriously make me smile like mad **

**hugs**

**Kathy  
**


	11. Life is Good

Nick woke up the next morning expecting Sophia to be gone and this time he would go and get her because he figured one thing, that he needs this women in his life. There she was fast asleep wrapped in his sheet on his bed, he could see the love marks he left on her neck and her chest from last night. Nick grinned, he kind of got carried away. Pulling Sophia against him, Nick went back to sleep

Meanwhile

Pen and Derek were having breakfast with the kids and Jessie who was going out of town again.

"I am off again. Got a whole week off going to see my ex." Jessie said with a wink.

Pen laughed at her friend and was listening to Justin tell her about what he wanted to do today. Bethany was reading and eating. Derek decided that though he loved it here, he wanted to get a home so he could start his family. He was nervous,he doesn't want to scare Pen away and she runs. Derek watched Pen get up and Bethany as they started to clean the table, even Justin was helping. Derek felt a pang of regret that he missed a day of his son's life. Pen must have heard his mind cause she walked over and kissed Derek's cheek.

"Hot stuff, what's on your mind?" Pen asked/

"You and the kids and wondering about Nick and Sophia and you and the kids moving in with me?"

Derek asked and held his breath.

"You get a bigger place then you have Derek and I will follow you anywhere, this tech kitten is never leaving your chocolate god of thunder self again."

Pen and Derek kissed till they heard EW gross from their son. Derek got off the chair and chased Justin to the living room making the little boy giggle and run away.

Pen grabbed her phone and sent Sophia a text.

"_**Ur with Nick meet at park 3p.m"**_

Nick's house

Sophia woke up to an empty bed but could smell food so she knew Nick was still there. Grabbing the shirt she assumed Nick put on the bed for her, Sophia slid it on and walked out of his room and followed the smell of bacon. Once making it to the kitchen Sophia had to smile Nick was in nothing but his boxers singing to some song on the radio flipping pancakes. Sophia walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Morning, breakfast smells good, though I'd rather eat you."

Sophia said while running her pointer finger up and down his chest, making Nick moan. Using the moan as approval, Sophia slid her hand into his boxers, getting a good grip of his cock, and starts to stroke up and down. Nick almost dropped the last pancake he was cooking when he felt Sophia's hand leave his cock, but he was rewarded by her turning off the stove, and turning him around and pulling him away from the stove. Nick would let Sophia pull him wherever she wants as long as she starts stroking again.

"Baby, put your hand back where it was."

Nick ordered, then about died when Sophia got on her knees pulling his boxers down and taking him all the way in her mouth. Sophia didn't tease or torture in one slide she had him all in and began to lick and suck till he gripped her hair so she couldn't move. Sophia licked and sucked till Nick screamed her name and she swallowed his cum down her throat. Sophia licked her lips and stood up walking to the table.

"I can eat now."

Nick walked over to the table and picked Sophia up making her squeal and throwing her over his shoulder and smacked her ass.

"Oh you'll pay for that baby, multiple multiple times."

Sophia squealed as Nick carried her into his room.

Two hours later a very satisfied pair walked to the kitchen. Sophia say down on the counter and Nick went to his hear his messages.

"**It's Pen so is she with you? Because she isn't answering her phone. And if she isn't then u better go find her. ** **Also you and Sophia will meet us at the park and no having sex as an excuse. Click"**

"_Hey man Pen won't stop badgering me wanting to know about you and Sophia. You had more restraint than me last night. Get your asses up and come to the park, were here and we have food_

_.click"_

"I guess we should head there. They won't give up till they know. Can we stop at mine so I can change?" Sophia asked as she walked to Nick's room. Nick walked into the room and watched her look for her dress. Nick hid a smile when she looked up at him. Sophia smirked and pulled off Nick's shirt;

"Maybe I should go like this?" Sophia giggled, as Nick pulled her on top of him once he was on the bed. They kissed again and the park was forgotten, giving into the lust and maybe love that was blooming.

At the park

Derek was laughing cause Pen was pouting. Derek leaned over for a kiss.

"Them not showing up means they owe us so they can watch the kids." Derek said with a wink.

"I love how you think Hot stuff. " Pen said as she kissed him.

The kiss was broken by thunder sounds and rain falling, Derek laughed hearing both Pen and Bethany yell **'My hair" **and run to the car. Justin walked over with Clooney and helped his Dad grab their stuff.

"Thanks Justin! But go into the car I got this."

Derek said with a smile.

"Okay Daddy but I not fraid of rain. I big boy"

Justin said as he ran to the car when he heard thunder yelling **"Mommy"**

Derek smiled and walked to the car. Things were finally looking up for him.

**AN: Hey all sorry for this taking so long. Had a bad sinus cold since Tuesday and my head is still all mushy. I about freaked out then I remembered I have a chapter for you. Thanks for **_**reading and reviewing. **_


	12. Two weeks and a trip

_**Two weeks later**_

Penelope sat at her desk at work looking for some information to bring Derek and the team home. Right after the day at the park Derek and the team were called in for a case, and they haven't been home since then. Pen hasn't been home much either. Sophia has had the kids at her place and would bring there to see there Mom everyday and sometime talk to Derek over the video chat. If could Sophia would talk with Nick.

Pen kept looking for all she could when her phone rang.

"Office of supreme genius what can I do for you?"

"You can pack a bag baby girl. Sophia and Nick our going to watch the kids and were going away for a few days."

"How did you get Nick to agree to that?"

"I told him that Sophia already said yes"

"bad boy Derek Morgan. You're lucky she is my best friend and can't say no to me. When our u all coming home?"

**knock on Pen's door**

"hold on hot stuff someone is at the door and I locked it."

Pen said getting up, hearing Derek say okay. Opening the door Pen came face to face with her very own hot stuff. Pen didn't say anything she just pulled him into the office and locked the door.

_Meanwhile _

Nick Wells sat at his desk trying to finish his paper work. Everyone had went home but him and Derek.

Derek was here cause Pen was. Nick looked up and watched Derek and Pen walk out of her office.

Completely only into the other. Nick smiled he was glad that his best friend was happy again, and he hoped he had a chance too. Getting back to work so he could go to Pen's place where he knew he would find a certain woman he couldn't wait to see.

_At Pen and Derek's Place_

Pen was packing her bag while Derek explained to their son that they would be back in a few days. Justin was having none of it, but Bethany was smiling like she knew something the world didn't.

Sophia was in the kitchen ordering pizza, she was tired and had no energy to cook. With work and looking after Justin and Bethany she was exhausted and she hasn't been feeling good. The flu was going around so she assumed it was that. Sophia heard the front door open and Justin yell "Uncle Nick is here." Sophia ran to the mirror to make sure she looked out and when she turned around Nick was right in front of her.

"Hi baby!"

Nick said and pulled Sophia against him and kissed her senseless. The kiss broke when they heard Bethany tell them to get a room. Sophia moved away from Nick a bit but still held his hand.

"I was about to order pizza for dinner, not in the mood to cook. You staying around?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah and I am watching the kids with you. Derek said you knew."

Nick gave Derek a glare who just smiled.

"It's okay Nick I am glad you're here. Now Pen and Derek I will take good care of your kids now leave before I do. " Sophia said with a smile.

Derek picked up Pen fireman style smacked her butt and carried her outside where they were found Justin.

Derek put Pen down and they both sat on one side of Justin.

"whats wrong baby?" Pen asked her son.

"You just got back and now your gone again." Justin said with a pout.

Derek was about to speak when Sophia came out the door.

"Justin, we ordered your favorite pizza for you. Why you out here?" Sophia asked.

"Mommy and Daddy just got back,and they leaving 'gain, and you got Uncle Nick now?" Justin said with a pout.

It dawned on the three adults and they had to smile.

Sophia knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Jus, no matter who I am with or not. You will always be my favorite little man, and that won't change. Your my best buddy." Sophia said.

Derek and Pen smiled when Justin hugged Sophia. Sophia hugged the little boy back and kissed his forehead.

That moment Nick came out with Bethany behind him.

"Did we miss the meeting?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"No! Uncle Nick and I guess I can share Sophie with you."

The little boy said as he kissed her cheek, hugged his Dad and Mom and ran inside, his favorite show was on soon.

Derek, Pen and Sophia laughed at Nick who looked confused and Bethany just rolled her eyes, hugged Derek and gave a kiss to her Mom, they went back inside.

Nick left with Pen and Derek to take them to the airport and Sophia went inside to spend time with her favorite little man.


	13. back home & maybe baby

Derek and Pen arrived home way later than expected. The plane was delayed and then air turbulence, so let's say they were glad to be home. Walking into the house quietly Pen and Derek went upstairs to their room, but were interrupted by Bethany popping her head out of her bedroom door.

"So did you two get married, cause Sophia found out and Nick had to stop her from flying there and kicking your butts." Bethany said as she laughed.

"No sweetie, we didn't and I got her message, and she was right I want all of my family to see me get married. Now go to sleep. Where are Nick and Sophia?" Pen asked.

"On the porch talking or whatever, Justin finally went to sleep, he was worried about Sophia, she has been sick every morning since you been gone. All she can eat in ginger ale and crackers. Night Mommy and Derek, glad your home." Bethany said as she closed her door.

"Baby girl, I will put are bags away, go check on your girl." Derek said as he opened the bedroom door.

Pen kissed Derek and went to go check on Sophia.

When Pen got outside she had to smile, Sophia was laying next to Nick on beach lounger with her arms wrapped tightly around Nick.

Pen sat in the chair next to them.

"How is she feeling?" Pen asked.

"Hey Pen, she finally closed her eyes a minute ago. I think she knows she might be pregnant, but is to scared to check because of the loss of her babies. She told me about them last night after she took six home pregnancy test and all say the same positive. She made an appointment with her doctor for Monday, so hope when she hears from her doctor that she will believe. I know I am both excited and scared to death to be a father, but if she is the mother of my children then I am happy. Never felt like this before about anyone ever and so fast. I mean I laughed when Derek said he saw you and knew, but I know it can happen, because she did that to me too." Nick said as he ran his fingers through Sophia's hair.

Did you two have fun? I know you didn't get married cause Sophia called every chapel where you were and warned if they married you, she would make them pay. I was laughing my ass off." Nick said.

Derek came out and sat next to Pen.

"Glad you had fun, and now I am going to pick her up and carry her to bed because she needs to sleep, and I need to as well. I told Justin we can go play in the park tomorrow. Night guys!" Nick said as he picked up Sophia and carried her inside the house.

Derek watched Pen for a minute then did what Nick did to Sophia, carried her off to bed.

The next morning they all went to the park together. Derek and Nick ran around with Justin, and the girls were getting some sun.

"Sophia stop worrying, you will be a great mother. Look how you are with my kids." Pen said.

"I know that but what if what happened last time happens again. I can't handle that pain again." Sophia said back.

Pen was going to say more, but the guys came back and were ready to go to eat lunch. Nick pulled Sophia into his arms when she stood, and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go eat baby, I am starving." Nick said.

Later that night Derek and Pen were sitting in bed after checking on the kids and talking about Nick and Sophia.

"You think she is going to tell him all?" Derek asked cuddling with Pen after they had sex.

"I hope she can, I mean I think she can." Pen said as she put her head on Derek's chest and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Nick after some mad convincing was able to get Sophia to come back to his place with him. He got so use to sleep with her now the last few days, he is pretty sure he can't.

Walking into his room, Nick gave Sophia a shirt of his to sleep in. He watched Sophia go into his bathroom knowing she had to tell him something, and he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

Nick got in bed to wait for Sophia, after she didn't come back. Nick just walked in and saw her on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nick said as he sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.

That made Sophia cry harder. Sophia tried to pull herself together so she can tell Nick. Wiping her face clear of tears. Sophia looks at Nick.

"baby, whats wrong?"

TO BE CONTINUED

_**AN: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who review. Hugs to you, and more is on the way :)**_

_**AN 2: Darkgirl3 is experiencing some bad weather the last few day, but she hopes to have something posted today. darn weather. More is coming from her too :)  
**_


	14. Case and planning

Sophia took Nick's hand and held it into hers. He look worried and she never wanted to see him like that, especially not over her ever. She already loved him to much and that scared her. Looking at Nick at this moment she knew she loved him, like she hasn't anyone else ever.

"Nick, I need you to know that all this tears aren't for you or about you. When I was younger. I was pregnant and lost the baby. That is who the angel wing is for. The baby I lost. I am scared to lose anything else Nick. I don't think I could take it again."

Sophia said as she cried in Nick's arms as he rubbed her back needing her to stop crying so he can tell her that all will be okay, and she has one thing she didn't have before and that was him.

"It's late baby lets go to bed and we will talk in the morning, and you will be here, and not leave, you got me?" Nick told.

"Yes I wouldn't run away anymore, I am mad crazy hooked on you and I don't see that going away anytime soon." Sophia said as Nick picked her up and carried her to bed.

Nick pulled the covers over her and got in bed himself, pulling Sophia on top of him, Nick gave her a sweet kiss, one of promises and love, because he does love her and he knows it, he just isn't ready to say it yet, and sure as hell knows she isn't ready.

Nick let his eyes close when he knew that Sophia was sleeping. Nick kissed her lips, said "I love you!"

closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Nick and Sophia went to her doctor to take the blood test to get the confirmation that she was indeed pregnant. Once they left the doctors office, Nick and Sophia went their separate ways because both had to go to work.

Nick walked into the bullpen at the BAU and saw Pen sitting on Derek talking animatedly about something, with Reid and Prentiss adding some points in between.

"Morning!"

Nick said as he walked to hi desk where JJ and Dave were having a talk, and Dave was blushing.

The team was interrupted in their fun time when Hotch said they had a case. There rest of the day was put on hold because they needed to go to New York, and Pen had to go with them. Pen called Sophia to make sure that she could take the kids. When she said yes she gave Nick her phone because he wanted to talk to Sophia until they had to leave. Nick got off the phone after a good hour of talking and the team were all on their way to New York.

Later that day

Sophia and the kids were eating dinner when they heard the door bell. Sophia went to answer it, and was greeted by Fran, Sara and Desiree Morgan. The girls all smiled. Fran gave Sophia a hug as she walked in.

"Thanks for calling, lets get everything in order so when they get back, we can have the wedding.

Sophia, Fran, Desiree and Sara all worked really hard the next few days to make sure everything was ready, keeping Nick updated so Nick could keep Hotch updated who was working on getting both Derek and Pen two weeks off so they could go on their honeymoon. The real gift was Dave who was making sure Derek and Pen wouldn't have to split up. Dave was with JJ before he came to the BAU so they couldn't do anything to him plus he is Dave Rossi and the higher ups love this man. All was in order and now all was needed was the case to wrap so Derek and Pen could get married. Everything was going to plan and good news for Nick and Sophia, they will be expecting a baby in about nine months. Happy times for all

Later that night the team arrived home around 2:00 A.M. Hotch saying paperwork could wait everyone went home. Nick went with Pen and Derek so he could pick up Sophia so she could come and spend the night. He missed her like crazy and couldn't wait to see her. Derek, Pen and Nick drove to the house and were about to go in, when the door opened and Fran greeted them.

"Derek, and Nick you head to Nick's and we will see both of you tomorrow at 2 P.M good night"

Fran said as she pulled Pen in the house. Sophia gave Nick a scorching kiss that had Nick backing her against the door and kissing her more deeply. Sophia broke the kiss.

"Sorry baby, you and Derek need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Sophia kisses Nick one more time and goes back inside, leaving both guys standing outside in shock even if one of the guys was in on it.


End file.
